I Wouldn't Dream of Doing Anything Else
by Gyneth-Coral-Melody-Laterza
Summary: Naruto smiled and followed Sasuke out, "I wouldn't dream of doing anything else." NaruSasu, fluff!


**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. © I only own the plot. © **

**A/N: I haven't really been around but know that I'm trying my best to continue my stories. I still have no laptop, so bear with me. **

(Bored board bored board bored board)

"Hey," he said with an awkward air about him.

"Hey," the other responded, his mannerisms showing just how uncomfortable he felt.

"I guess you were always the most talented one in the end, right?" The first one said chuckling.

"I still believe you will always be more successful… You are in business after all. I am just a lowly artist," the other responded as he looked down.

"You were never one to take a compliment were you, Naruto?" The first said, sighing.

"No and you were never one to allow me to bring myself down… 'were' being the key word," Naruto said, lowering his voice when he said the last part.

"Naru-"

"I get it, Sasuke. You aren't a fan of public affairs, especially when it comes to relationships, you never seemed to be. I just wanted to see if you were comfortable enough to tell me about the little things that bothered you. I never expected you to just do what you did and then come back begging for forgiveness… I just wanted to know you better. I knew you enough to go out with you but everything changed once that happened… I guess it was something that you just did not want," Naruto continued, averting his gaze from Sasuke and focusing on the floor.

"I know! I was an idiot. I **am** an idiot. I just wanted to make everything better before you left. I wanted to tell you just how much I regretted what I did. I threw you aside when I should have stayed by your side because you had kept me sane and I just didn't know how to deal with everything. I don't- No. You shouldn't forgive me so I can feel what you felt, that would totally be alright… You know what? Don't say anything I'll just- Mmph!" He didn't get to finish as Naruto suddenly kissed him.

"Your ramblings are the most adorable things," Naruto said as soon as they separated, "they let me know all about your insecurities. This is the Sasuke that I would have liked to see," he continued as he held Sasuke close.

"Idiot," Sasuke huffed as he looked away, a blush starting to sprout on his cheeks.

"I forgive you but at the same time, I'm angry at you… How can you honestly expect me to leave you now, after you've pretty much confessed to me? Damn it, Sasuke. I could stay," Naruto said as he grabbed a hold of Sasuke's chin and gazed into his eyes.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever had the pleasure of hearing. No. You have to go. I don't deserve to have you after all the suffering I've put you through. Go and chase your dreams, it's what you deserve, you selfless idiot," Sasuke said as he lightly hit Naruto over the head.

"Hey, I would do anything for you. You have to gain most of my trust back, yes, but that doesn't change the fact that I would do anything for you," Naruto said as he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Sasuke's forehead.

"Did I already mention that you're an idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"He may be, but he's yours isn't he?" A voice questioned from the doorway, startling both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Itachi, what do you want?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"I just wanted to see if you guys would end up killing each other or reconciling. Obviously it must have been the latter, not that I would have minded some action," Itachi said.

"Itachi! Be glad that they're reconciling as it is," said another figure from behind Itachi causing him to flinch while Naruto and Sasuke laughed.

"Have you got him on a leash, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as soon as he recovered from his laughing fit.

"Well, I'm not going to be on his side if he does or says something and you get mad at him," Kyuubi said, smirking at Itachi's betrayed expression.

"Hm, I didn't know one could control you so easily, big brother," Sasuke said in amusement.

"Like you're one to talk, Sasuke" said Itachi, motioning towards Naruto.

"Now, now boys," Kyuubi said, getting in between the brothers before they really started arguing.

"What did you guys want, anyways?" Naruto asked as he pulled Sasuke away from Itachi and towards him.

"I sent you here to see if you would just tell them and you haven't done anything?" Kyuubi asked Itachi who seemed to shrink.

"Then again, spying does take some time… especially when you're trying not to get caught by more than one person," Naruto said, causing Itachi and Sasuke to look at him in disbelief while Kyuubi laughed at their expressions.

"How did you-" Itachi started before shaking his head and just turning to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Anyways, have you finished making up?" Itachi asked them.

"Yes but this idiot wants to give everything up and stay with me," Sasuke said, pointing at Naruto.

"Well, aren't you funny, Naru?" Kyuubi asked after he finished laughing.

"He wasn't joking around," Sasuke mumbled, looking away.

"I know he wasn't, Sasuke. Naruto seems to think, however, that I would ever allow such a thing… especially for you," Kyuubi said, his disdain quite obvious.

"Kyuu," Naruto said, looking at Kyuubi with a wary expression.

"I wasn't going to continue, Naru. Anyways, what we came here to tell you is something that you would probably enjoy hearing… Although, I quite enjoy the suspense right now," Kyuubi said, a smirk prominent on his face.

"Seriously? I thought Itachi was bad," Sasuke said looking away from Itachi's confused gaze.

"Anyways, how would you like to go with Naruto, Sasuke?" Kyuubi asked, snickering at Sasuke's confused expression.

"How would that work?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his temples.

"Easy. I would never allow him to stay but I wouldn't be opposed to you chasing after him. Besides, you would still be doing your job," Kyuubi said, motioning at Itachi to continue.

"As you know, we are further expanding our business and the first thing we want to do is begin to become known as an international marketing company. The thing is, we need to expand our business here and have someone if trust in the second biggest location for our national headquarters. Seeing as Kakashi would like to step down from his place as head of that particular company, would you like to head it, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as his brother stared at him wide-eyed.

"…"

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned once he saw his boyfriend's unresponsive state.

"Yes!" Sasuke said, running to hug his brother and Kyuubi before turning back to Naruto and hugging him as well.

"Well, great! Now that that's settled, let's go Itachi," Kyuubi said, grinning at both Naruto and Sasuke as he pulled Itachi away.

"Thanks, Kyuubi. Itachi," Naruto said, nodding and smiling at both men.

"Don't thank me, I've done nothing but what I believe to be the right thing," Kyuubi said as he finally left the room with Itachi.

"Well, now that that's done, shouldn't you be packing?" Naruto asked Sasuke who smiled and turned to walk out of the room before turning back to Naruto, "Want to help?" He asked.

Naruto smiled as he followed Sasuke out, "I wouldn't dream of doing anything else."


End file.
